Forever rose Vicente and Lilium
by Truth Dawns in Fire
Summary: Lilium is an assasin,but after killing Matheiu she left the brotherhood Now shes back in Skyrim 200 years latter, but a certain vampire didnt die in the purification How will both of them react to the relationship thats building between them? Vincentes convinced that he then she is two old for the other and Lilium is focused on restoreing the brotherhood and being free of her past.
1. Dark people

**I would like to thank maymay1588 for her picture and wonderful mod that i used for my inspiration for this story's Lilium. Anyway this is just a side project second to my legacy series but anyway this is a challenge from Dragonveiw. Basically the challenge is you take a character from the elder scroll and match it with an oc. I've obviously taken Vicente and my sorta oc Lilium. This story takes place as if Vicente survived the purification so now the character knows him in Skyrim. **

It was a long time ago. When Lilium fought Mathieu and saved the brotherhood. But she had been different back then. Now she was a normal elf. She'd never been a part of the brotherhood. But she had a personal vendetta against Mathieu that lead her to kill him. And she had considered them her family, she their cousin. Now she was a thief with unnatural speed smell and hearing. A side effect from her past life, one she had escaped only a month ago.

But she knew deep down when she had ended that old women's life of harming children, she had a hit on her. A contract issued by the brotherhood themselves. She knew that once she fell asleep that the leader of the brotherhood, Astrid, would come for her. But fate was fate and even now the Night Mother called to her. She had been told long ago when she was in the Night Mothers Crypt that it was her destiny to be Listener just not yet. That was two-hundred years ago. Her opinion on the matter had not changed, she had no intention of serving the Night Mother in that way though she did long for the halls that echoed with stories of blood.

A sharp jab to my side broke my thoughts before I slipped into the void.

"Well well well, your finally awake." Said a women. I tilted my head to see that she was perched atop a book case her leg dangling over.

I decided to play innocent "Who are you? Where are we? What do you want?"

"Hmm I am a friend, we are in a safe place and as for that would you care to turn and see our guests?" said Astrid and I almost smiled at her ignorance.

"Well I think you're the leader of the brotherhood, were in the abandoned shack south west of Morthal, and you want to initiate me because I killed the _kind _old women in Riften. How close am I? Astrid?" I said a slight smirk slipping lose.

"How…are you…how?" stuttered Astrid and I was secretly quite pleased that I had caught her off guard. Ah the joys of knowing Sithis.

"Let's just say that I'm a very very old acquaintance of the brotherhood."

"I don't know you. I don't believe you. Let's face the facts, you're not leaving until someone in this room dies." Said Astrid trying to maintain her command.

"I'm quaking in fear… let's see, I could kill you take the key and leave or you kill me or I kill the sniveling Khajiit that I know to be a rapist." Her eyes widened just a little and her hand went for her blade of woe. "Though considering the arrangement I have with the brotherhood I think I'm going to chose the Khajiit, relax. Hands of woe." I said enjoying the way I was toying with her.

I carried an Elven bow and arrows and my enchanted bronze cutlass and a small throwing dagger I had picked up in Morrowind. In one fluid movement I twisted and the dagger left my fingers finding its mark, the middle of the Khajiit's skull. "We done here?" I asked smoothly.

"Of course, I have a feeling you know where the sanctuary is and how to get in." she said sourly. I flashed her a smirk that made her eyes narrow and I walked to the door without the key. A simple lock pick in my hand. She looked at me amused as if she couldn't decide if I was serious or not. In a quick motion I opened the door much to her amassment and stepped out into the swamp. "Back home I go." I whispered.

**Short chapter one but this is just a side project, though i guess i just broke my record for shortest chapter...**


	2. Black jobs

**Ok so time for chapter 2 like I said this is just a side project from an idea I had and it's a challenge from Dragonview I personally believe this beats the J'zargo mage story Dragonview made ;) no offence Dragonview but you **_**did **_**say you thought Secret Legacy was…**

**"'Absolutely the weirdest thing I have ever read! Night is a total stalker! And she chooses to stalk Mercer of all people?!"'**

**Don't worry people it is just friendly competition…or is it haha jk of course… or am I? Ha I'm done, or..na I'm done.**

**Also LOVE the review it inspired me to update! Also Sithis is a little OC but since he doesn't really have a character in the first place I gave him one. Also you get to meet Vincente I did make him younger...a lot younger basically I used the idea that he was famished and now hes really well fed...**

_"What is the Music of life?" _the door had said and I had simply sighed. I knew the answer was Silence of course but I was pretty sure the voice was Sithis and I was tired of him doing this to me. I sighed a reply "What is the color of night, dear Uncle?" There was a lengthy silence before the phrase "_Welcome home honored niece come finally to my matrons call? Are you now my sweet daughter? Yes I believe you are."_

"You're you fond of answering your own questions are you dear father? Yes, you are." I was quite aware that the people inside of the sanctuary could hear me but I didn't really care if they heard me talking to Sithis I'd done stranger things. _"I'm sure you are about to make this sanctuary very interesting. Welcome home." _I couldn't help but let a small smile at the dread fathers word choice.

The door slid open and I walk down the stone steps. Entering a small camber I saw Astrid looking at me stunned as looked in the direction of the black door and asked "Is that really Sithis?" I smirked at her obvious lack of knowledge and faith in the two patrons much to her annoyance. "Of course not. At least not all the time however this being the last sanctuary he is probably always watching. Like I said I have a long past with the brotherhood. Though I suppose you thought I meant directly with the assassins."

"Of course…anyway go talk to Nazir and here is some-" I cut her of impatiently.

"I have my own clothes thank you." I dismissed and her eyes narrowed again. I walked down a hallway and into a vibrant grotto. I blinked at a rushing waterfall and the verity of plants that lined the walk ways. "It's beautiful" I murmured my finger tips brushing against a soft flower. I looked toward a group of people who were discussing their many kills.

I went up to them and introduced myself as Lilium. They all introduced themselves and I realized that the brotherhood had really descended into a pit of unbelief. I mentally noted that Festus was irritable, Gabriella sounded slightly fire happy, Arnbjorn was Astrid's husband and he was a werewolf, Babette was a vampire of approximately 300 years old and Cicero was insane but at least he believed in the Night mother and he was headed to the sanctuary but hadn't arrived. There was another newbie, Azuritea a ginger furred Khajiit with green eyes who was extremely shy. Finally Nazir was an assassin who liked to cook. But there was a smell in the air. I knew it well a little too well, a vampire.

Not of the caliber I knew, he wasn't a vampire lord. The sent was stale though and I briefly wondered if he had been a target. Taking a deep breath I concluded that he had defiantly lived here and probably still did. He was an assassin. "Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to take a contract?" asked Nazir. I turned and said softly "What needs to be done?" He gave me a quizzical glance and I figured that he was estimating how long I would last.

"Well there is a contract that has been left incomplete. We don't know what happened to our assassin so we're going to sent you in to find him. His names Vicente he's...well he's a vampire like Babette. We need you to kill the man, Jorib Northern-Heart, as well. They are somewhere by the ruins up the road."

"If they're so close why haven't you sent anyone?"

"We did they found nothing." He said stiffly.

"I see. If he's alive I'll bring him back." I said

"Hrummf." he grunted.

I smirked, they had no idea.

I turned and walked out of the sanctuary. I realized that I needed to look like an unsuspecting traveler. I pushed my brown hood off reveling my platinum blonde hair. I looked around and slid my golden cutlass under a bush along with my bow and arrows. Keeping only an enchanted ebony dagger strapped to my side. My thin brown cloak hid my plain Carmel and blue dress that almost matched my clear eyes.

Although the green leaves that were embroidered on my cloak made me look high born. I shrugged for now I looked small and harmless. No one would suspect me. It took me about ten minutes to find the roadside ruins. There was the pungent sent of blood in the air and I froze it was obvious that while I couldn't see the kill Jorib had definitely been executed.

But from the smell of it he had been a powerful destruction mage. I froze realizing that if he had hit his attacker with a fire spell… A disturbance in the air behind me was my only warning. I whirled around and pushed the dark haired man away. I had never been strong but I was fast. I darted out of the way as he again lunged for my throat. The whole being hunted by vampires thing wasn't new to me. But the whole hunting me for my blood was.

He looked about twenty years old but with vampires their age changed depending on the amount of blood they drank. He had brown hair and the glowing eyes of a vampire he wore dark pants and black leather boots but no shirt. Giving me a very good view of the huge burn across his chest. While I was busy taking in his appearance he rushed forward and sunk his fangs into my neck. I shook from the felling of the massive amount of blood that was leaving me rapidly. "Vincente…Nazir…Brotherhood." I got out before I descended into blackness.

**Short chapter again but I hope to have one with 3000+ soon to make up for it**


	3. Strange Men

**If you look on my profile you'll find a link to what I think he'll look like after being fed. Also Vincente is a little Oc the explanation on that is he's been free for all for about 175 years and he changed a lot because he needed a way to get food. He also isn't restricted by the tenets. I made him more wild and bloodthirsty. **

**Also in reply to my reviews**

**You know I'm starting to really look forward to your reviews. They are honest and both times I've ended up grinning from ear to ear. I will try to add more commas. There is also a larger idea behind the smell part. But yes, a destruction mage would probably always smell like smoke right? Fire and Electricity.**

I didn't know where I was when I woke up. But I felt like the stone was wet, and that was bad news. The stone would only be wet if…if it had snow outside. I wasn't by Falkreath anymore that was for sure. The rock around me looked like a cave, opposed to a fort or ruin. No sunlight filtered in but a small fire lit the room. I smelled him before he noticed, the smell of blood and tinges of fire. Since I was awake, I decided that if I was still alive I might as well make a case for myself for he must have believed me. If only a little bit. "What the hell? I guess Nazir forgot to tell me you would try to kill me!" I said sitting up looking into the shadows were I knew he stood.

"Hmm well I would like to know how you are acquainted with Nazir and the brotherhood." Said Vincente his voice was deep and smooth and I realized that he was trying to charm me into telling him. "Oh shove that voice up your fetching backside." I growled. I heard him laugh and he stepped closer to the fire so that I could see him. His hair was tied behind his back. Little bits of blue showed in his glowing eyes. A sure sign that he had just fed. Actually from the pounding in my head and the fact that I felt like I was hanging upside down I was pretty sure that gorged or feasted were better words.

At least he didn't have the huge hole in his chest anymore. "Interesting. You seem to have resistances against vampires. Although perhaps you spent a lot of time with them. Your obviously mortal; yet you smell strongly of vampire and it's not Babette." He said walking forward until he was standing at the entrance to the cavern. He was covered in blood, my blood. I sat up even though it hurt like I was on fire. I felt like passing out but I fought the urge . He leaned forward resting his fingertips lightly against the tunnel sides a small smile on his face.

"You haven't answered my question yet. It would be a pity to kill someone with so much fire. Although it makes the blood so much sweeter." He said his fangs flashing in the light as he stared at my neck and I realized there might be a reason for him moving closer and closer. "I'm a new sister to the brotherhood. You happen to be my first assignment. I'm to fetch you. Mind telling me were you've taken me?" I said standing and mentally I was cursing my body. It was threatening to buckle. "Hmm somewhere by Windhelm." He said leaning his weight into his hands.

"We should get back. I'm sure that they're lost without me." I said trying to assert myself and get out into the open, were at least I would have a decent chance if he decided he was still hungry.

"No." he said taking a huge stride forward so he was standing two feet from me.

"Why." I growled trying to take my weight onto my feet so I could fight. I stared into his eyes pouring all the warning I could into them.

He grinned "Because its daytime and I have no desire to burn to a crisp."

I sighed relaxing into the wall as he let out a chuckle. "Also you should be dead you lost so much blood, thank you by the way, your blood is very filling, but since you should be dead you should rest. Although I'm interested in how you survived."

"Guess I'm just lucky like that…" I paused and my eyes widened, Vincente stepped forward until his chest was right by my own "I'm about to pass out." I said before I descended into the dark once more the last thing I felt was his cold skin grabbing me before I could fall.

"Rise and shine lambchop." Came a growl.

Before I even opened my eyes I knew I was back in the sanctuary. "Arnbjorn," I grumbled sitting up. I felt vastly better now that I seemed to have regained most of my blood. "You've been out of it for two weeks. Cicero says he knows you." Said Arnbjorn. For a moment I was confused until I remember the mad little jester I had helped. "Ah yes." I murmured standing up. That's when I realized that I had no idea what part of the sanctuary I was in. "Were exactly am I? I mean I know that I'm in the sanctuary but…" I trailed off seeing the rushing water fall in front of me. "Behind the waterfall tidbit." Said Arnbjorn amused. "Also known as Vincente's room, Astrid charged him with taking care of you. He's out on a mission should be back any moment. I just came in to check on you, fish stick."

I nodded eyeing the water distastefully. I looked around the room to see that I rested on a pile of furs that were as close as they could get to the waterfall without getting soaked. A desk, chair, and two massive bookcases were pushed along the sides and a simple bed was pushed up against the farthest part. It was a small cave.

Arnbjorn left the room and I shifted to get more comfortable and that's when it hit me. I wasn't wearing my clothes. I was wearing a gray shift(A really loose shirt) and black pants. I looked around the room wildly for my normal clothes but I couldn't find them. "Damn it, they better hope it was Astrid or Gabriella or even Azuritea." I growled.

"Don't worry it was Astrid." Came a low chuckle. Vincente walked into the chamber with a bottle with some sort of dark red liquid in it, I didn't need to smell it to know it was blood. "Why the hell did I have to be put here?" I said glancing uneasily toward the waterfall.

"Are you scared of water?" he asked sounding shocked.

"What if I am?" I said stiffly.

"Hmm I would not have guessed that you would be scared of anything. I mean coming from someone who tried to stare down a vampire. Someone so brave and let's be honest, proud bordering strongly on arrogant. " He said looking me over his eyes distant as if he was in deep thought.

"I'm not scared of water, and it's not arrogant if you do know it all." I said finally jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Then what?" he said sounding amused and I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't like enclosed spaces." I said with a shrug not exactly sure why I told him that.

"Hmm I guess that makes more sense. Now that your awake you get to do some work and pick up your weight."

"Ah yes I guess I haven't exactly been doing anything. I bet Astrid is upset about that. No one to do that work." I said

Vincente's jaw twitched but he didn't say anything. I passed it off as nothing and got up. "Azuritea is going to be your partner for a mission." He said out of the blue.

"Azuritea? The really shy Khajiit?" I asked "Why would we need to have partners?"

"Because your mission is to assassinate the emperor's cousin." He said as if it was no big thing.

"How did you get that contract?" I asked a little awed

"Rumors, it would have been easier if we had a listener. Sadly the last listener was about 200 years ago."

"Hmm." I said growing uncharacteristically quite.

Apparently Vincente noticed because he cocked an eyebrow. "Something to say Mr. drank- a- few- pints- of- my- blood- thank- you- very- much?" I growled giving him a pointed stare. He chuckled and shock his head waving me off. "You best be going." He said dismissively.

"There's a problem with that."

"What?" he said giving me a blank look, I had learned a _very _long time ago that a look that blank meant you were hiding something. "I need my clothes genius. I'm not going out in this. I need my cloak." I said impatiently. "Astrid got rid of them but the cloaks over there." He said watching my reaction.

"Why?" I said trying to control my anger.

"A dark brotherhood member wares the uniform of one." He said and I gave him my deluxe look.

"You're not!" I said sharply.

"I'm different, so is Babette." He said with a shrug and I threw my hands up and left the room. I defiantly not like walking through a waterfall every time I wanted to get some shut eye. I heard Astrid walking up, as in to say that I heard her heart beat. "Here's your uniform." She said handing me the black and red clothes of an assassin. "

"I'm not wearing these." I growled.

"Yes you are. Don't forget that I'm in charge here Lilium." She said her eyes fire. I heard Arnbjorn growl behind me. I matched his snarl and snatched the clothes stalking off. I grabbed my cloak and once I found a secure place I changed my clothes. They fit my form a little more than I would like. Giving the cloak a sad glance I hid it behind a rock.

Walking back into the grotto I bumped into Azuritea, the small Khajiit looked up at me in terror. "Relax."  
I growled looking into her gleaming eyes. "This one would prefer not to talk to you." She said softly before hurrying off. "Don't worry that's how she is its not you." Said Babette walking up to me. I rolled my eyes before saying sarcastically "Well that means so much to me."

"Geez you're as bad as Vincente when he goes a while without blood. I swear he drinks some blood every damn day! I wonder where he gets it all…" she trailed off when I shot her a fierce glare. She stepped back surprised by the strength of my glare. "Sorry I forgot that you umm, donated some to him."

"Donated, yes that's exactly what happened." I said wryly.

"Hey Lilium your headed out to Solitude right now." Called Nazir handing me a piece of paper that probably had my instructions on them. "Don't mess up again." He warned and I gave him a twisted smile. "Yes I messed up. I sent someone after a blood thirsty vampire without telling them that he had been facing a powerful destruction mage." Nazir tensed and walked away grumbling.

"This one thinks we should go." Hissed Azuritea in my ear. I nodded ad we headed to solitude.

**That's the chapter it's a little longer than the previous ones thankfully.**


	4. Bloody Fangs

**One more chapter… this might start to take precedence over Darkened Divine…might… Anyway opening for this chapter is a little weak… I took the plot forward a lot I apologize for that but I didn't feel like writing the parts in between. 1/2 month has passed Also its all free style. No quest following will happen its improvised! Action because the story is not focused on how they got together but what happens after… By action noting above T**

We were running, we had just tried to kill the emperor but we had a traitor. The assassination had been flawed. There was no plausible escape so we ended up running for our lives from a bunch of pissed off guards. Azuritea's ginger fur standing on end and her dagger in hand as we raced across the fields. The guards had given up chase long ago, but we knew that if we didn't get back to Falkreath before the messengers arrived, we would be caught. We weren't far now but Azuritea was panting hard.

"Look a stable." I said motioning to some poor fellows barn.

"There's only one horse!" said Azuritea and I realized that she was right.

"That's ok, they didn't see anything that they could identify me with, but your fur stands out." I said logically.

"But-"

"Just go!" I said "I can hide!"

She hesitated for a second before jumping onto the horse giving me a long look. "Go!" I yelled as I saw the distant shapes of riders. She raced off and made my way over toward the river. The last time that the Brotherhood had a traitor I had almost died and I was not looking forward to finding out who would betray their family.

Swimming across the river I began to run. I had not slept in three days, not after the Night Mother had spoken to Azuritea. We had been running relentless assassinations. Now I had the feeling that the sanctuary was in trouble. I knew short cuts to the sanctuary, short cuts that I hoped Azuritea hadn't caught onto.

Slipping down a slope I put all my energy as I smelled the smoke. I was sure that it would be seen from the town. I smelled the blood before I saw it. Festus was ripped and torn, hanging from a tree. I ripped the agents apart with my sword. "Damn it!" I cursed. The door didn't ask me for the password this time. "_Go daughter, there is still hope."_ Came the chilling voice. If the timing hadn't been so bad I would have laughed at the void telling me that there was hope.

I rushed in only to see Azuritea battling along side Arnbjorn. "NO!" I yelled as an agent stabbed her. Arnbjorn phased into his wolf form, a huge gray muzzled blackish-brown wolf. He swiped half of them against the wall while I tried to rush forward and help but a burst of flames blocked my way. I watched helplessly as they tore through him. In that second I didn't care and I ran through the fire knocking them off of him. He was hurt but still alive. "Run." Was all I said but he nodded and ran out of the sanctuary.

"Find peace in the void Azuritea." I murmured closing her horror stricken eyes.

Rounding a corner I found Nazir and Babette fighting a bunch of agents they were obviously doing fine and soon made their way out. I was covered in blood by then having sliced through many of them. I was looking for Gabriella and Vincente. Astrid was secondary considering that my instincts were screaming that it was her that had betrayed us. Gabriella, I found laying in her own blood. "Help." Came a weak cry. I knew it was Astrid and moved to help her. A smoking beam had squashed her flat. I tried pushing it off but ended up only burning my arms. As my hood caught fire I ripped it off casting it aside. I began pushing even though I was bleeding from the burns.

"I'm sorry…" came the croak.

"No you'll not die. I can do this!" I said sharply. There was no reply but I didn't let that stop me. I pushed again the pain causing red to cross my eyes. No that wasn't possible. I was cured the power I felt shouldn't be there. I felt it ripping at my skin and I collapsed screaming. Curling into a ball and trembled. Tears began forming clean paths down my skin. My canines elongated and then shrunk back down. The fire fading as a cold breeze eased my burns. Making me wonder were such a cold draft had come from.

"What the-" a voice said behind me.

"Lilium!" came the shout and someone pulled me away from the fire and once again I faded away into oblivion.

When I woke up I was again in a cave, but this one I recognized. "Vicente?" I called and I heard the movement that signified that he was there. I had grown close to him in the past month, mostly since I still had to live in his room. I sat up to see him with a fearful look on his face. "Drink this." He growled shoving a health potion in my face. From the smell and taste it was about the strongest quality there was. I felt the burns fading and disappearing altogether. A sharp click that sent massive amounts of pain through my body signified that I had broken my wrist. The bone mending itself sent me crumbling onto the floor.

His room smelled charred but apparently no one had found it. The Night Mothers coffin was in a corner and I was sprawled out on my furs. As pain shot through me again as the bone finished mending I screamed again.

"What were you thinking!" Vicente said.

"Excuse me?" I growled gritting my teeth.

"There was no way you would have gotten Astrid out," then he added "Not even I could have. No one could."

He was wrong of course. I knew many…beings… who could have. There once was a time where I would have been able to but that had been almost a month and a half ago. Now a hunger was rising again for the first time and my vision and hearing felt like they were turning off and on. My muscles twitching and I wanted to hunt.

"Lilium?" came Vicente's tentative voice. I snapped my head up at his tone and cocked my head.

"You…If I didn't know better I would think that you were a very old vampire. But I've tasted your mortality myself." He said carefully. He had no idea how close he was to the truth. I didn't reply and merely stayed curled up. Vicente sniffed the air and said "Babette, Nazir, and Arnbjorn are back." He walked out of the room and I slipped back into the sweet darkness that swallowed my pain and fears.

When I awoke again I was laying in the Dawnstar sanctuary Cicero bound behind me. "You let this idiot live!" said a gruff voice. I lifted my head to look into the silver eyes of Arnbjorn. I groaned and flopped back down. "Yes, he will not hurt anyone. It's cold." I said tiredly.

"Ok boss." Said Arnbjorn. For a moment I lay still and then I bolted up.

"Excuse me? When did that happen?"

"When you were sleeping. We all agreed that you're the best choice, meat."

"Nonsense have Vicente do it." I said

"Naw he's too old school to do it."

"Old school?" I inquired. Perhaps once but not now. Now he was as wild as Babette.

"Whole Night Mother thing and all." Said Arnbjorn with a shrug.

"Then I'm old school to." I said desperately searching for a reason.

"Ya… but I like you."

I sighed realizing that no matter what I said I wasn't going to get out of it. "She's alive." Said Nazir handing me a bowl o some sort of soup. "I swear if I had to listen to Vicente pace anymore…" he trailed off giving me a wink to which I raised an eyebrow. "Yes we are all very curious about how close you to are." Said Babette with a grin.

"Shut up!" I said glaring at her.

"Well-" she started only to be interrupted.

"Why don't you fetch some water girl?" said Vicente giving her the dirtiest look I had ever seen, and trust me I had seen some extremely dirt looks. She open her mouth but my added glare silenced her but not before she said "Hmm touchy couple."

"Oh my sweet Night Mother." I sighed. To that Nazir and Arnbjorn cracked up and I rolled my eyes. Deciding not to beat around the bush I came right out with it "What happened to Astrid?" Arnbjorn froze and Nazir sent me a warning glance. "She died." He said.

"She killed herself! There's a difference!" snapped Arnbjorn "She betrayed us!" I winced at his heartbreak. "She told us to after the emperor and… find another listener." Said Vicente. To me it sounded like he was hiding something substantial from me. "Vicente, I've been living in the same room as you forever. I think I know when you're not telling the whole truth.

The room descended into silence and Arnbjorn stalked off. Nazir followed him seconds latter dragging Babette with him when she came back into the room. I heard them all leave the sanctuary taking Cicero with them. They were going after Arnbjorn, in my mind I wished them luck. He had probably wolfed and was far away. "What?" I asked confused.

"She killed herself. In a…a sacrament." Said Vicente.

"There's more than that to it surely?!"

"She named you her successor. She said that you were the most infuriating person she has ever known as well. She also left you her blade of woe. This was after we informed her of Azuritea's death."

"I'm sure popular right now." I said sarcastically.

"You're the only good choice. Even with Azuritea. Maybe you're a little head strong and don't like taking orders but you are a natural leader and you get things done."

"I see. Who are we sending after the emperor?" I said.

"You."

I spewed out some of my soup and squeaked "Me?"

Vicente smiled and nodded "No were sending the cooking assassin or the crazy jester or the vampire girl or the emotionally compromised dog."

"Or you." I said

"You spilled soup in my room." Said Vicente changing the subject.

"Oh great,"

"What?"

"I'm stuck in your room forever aren't I?" I asked with a smile.

"Is that such a bad thing?" he asked.

Felling strange I got up placing my bowl on a small table. "You need to answer me." Growled Vicente standing in front of me backing me against the wall. "I guess not." I said shifting my weight from foot to foot. "Guess?" he said and I was very aware of how close his body was. The last time was when I had fainted in the cave after he nearly killed me. What an ironic way to die.

The beast inside was not letting this slide. I knew exactly what he was saying. In truth I was startled. Sure we had flirted but this… this was just plain insanity. The mere thought that I had a vampire inches from my face basically asking me how I felt seemed very familiar except this time around I wasn't going to hit anyone with a torch.

"Guess? Did I say guess? I meant to say-" I broke off and reached up my hand on the back of his neck. I pulled him so close that his breath stirred my eyelashes. "Lilium?" he sounded surprised like he had expected me to push him away. "Vicente." I whispered aware what the effect of my voice in that tone would have.

He pulled away slightly to look into my eyes. "This is wrong. I'm…so much-" I stopped him midsentence with a heated kiss. "Older than you." He finish looking me eyes wide. He really had no idea, sure he was 500 years old. I was older, more like the first era.

**Maybe you saw that coming maybe you didn't any guesses? MWWhahaha I combined two chapters well one and a half…**

I got up with the worst headache ever. In fact I hurt just about everywhere. I didn't exactly remember exactly what had happened but I knew three things 1)I didn't have and clothes on 2) Vicente didn't have any clothes on and finally 3) his room was trashed. I took a deep breath and nearly gagged at the scent. I defiantly knew what had happened now. I froze, so would Babette and Arnbjorn. "Damn!" I cursed under my breath grabbing my clothes and slipping them on.

There was nothing I could really do except wash the smell from my own body. I listened for a second and had the strangest feeling that it was about the middle of the night. "Vicente get up!" I growled throwing his pants at him.

"I'm not asleep." He said sitting upright looking at me with a glance that held no emotion. He was judging my mode first. "We need to get the scent off." I said walking out of the room. A few seconds later he caught up. "What?" I couldn't be sure but he sounded genuinely hurt.

I sighed and turned to look at him his face blank as ever. "Because I don't feel like announcing my life to Babette and Arnbjorn."

"Oh of course." He sounded relived.

"Your voice gives you away." I said without thinking.

"Excuse me?" he said his face still unchanged.

"You have a blank face but your voice hold quite a bit of emotion." I couldn't help the smile that snuck up onto my face.

"Well your face is an open book." He said stiffly.

"I've nothing to hide." _Nothing that you would guess at even though I'm sure it's written on my face as well._

He fell silent after that probably unsure of how to proceed. "We'll have to use snow." I said absently gesturing to the door. "You're going to freeze your but off." He chuckled and suddenly he froze in front of me and turned. "Your bleeding!" he growled

I put a hand up to the nape of my neck and sure enough there was some blood there. I wasn't really that surprised. I had figured that he would have bit me at one point during the night. I shrugged "You bit me that's all. Nothing you haven't already done."

"How are so comfortable with this!" he said his demeanor failing and his emotions bubbling over "I bit you! You could be infected! I could have killed you. But you act like it was nothing."

I stepped forward looking up at him. "And you should know that I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't mean it so get over it. Because I don't know about you but I certainly don't regret it." I brushed past him and went outside.

We both realized that it really didn't matter how much we cleaned ourselves. The smell was still there woven into our scents now. "Oh well." I growled sitting down on a bench.

"I don't regret it." Said Vicente breaking the silence.

"I know." I said offhandedly

"They're back. Shall you or I?" he asked and for a second I didn't understand what he was asking. Then I blushed slightly and said "You." He grinned at my blush and I rolled my eyes. "I'm off to kill and emperor today so shut up."

"Do you smell that?" said Babette almost to the dining room.

A hearty laugh filled the sanctuary. "Yes I do. I owe you a sweet roll."

I narrowed my eyes at their joking and glared.

They entered the room took one look at the two of us sitting at opposite sides of the bench and laughed even harder. "What?" said Nazir looking around confused. Cicero was just ranting to himself. "Couple, what'd I say." She giggled. Nazir looked confused before his eyes got real big and he coughed uncomfortably. "Oh for the sake of Sithis! You all know what happened get over it! it's not that surprising."

"Guess not…" said Babette looking thoughtful. Then she disappeared into the shadows.


	5. Past Memories

**I'm baaaaack! Love the reviews...I find it interesting that I have a fav and 2 follows and lotsa views but only one person(Who I am now extremely pleased with) reviewing. Even if you just type "Review" I will be happy. Ps not everything is as it seems and I'm not talking about Lilium.(We already know that she's different... any guesses?) Sorry this chapter is a flashback but the lore behind it is important 99% of this is true just not Lilium of course. _Itallics _are real people from lore.**

I froze my blood turning to ice and my hand touching my golden cutlass. "_Lamae Beolfag_?" I asked My friend turned, she was clean and dripping wet. "Did you just have a bath?" I asked walking up to her. She had the prettiest blue eyes you had ever seen. Wait her eyes were orange. They were _glowing_. She grinned and waved her hand absently. "Oh Lilium, I went for a small swim, what's wrong?"

Lamae was always nice but this was different. "Your eye...they-"

"Oh just a little alchemy experiment gone wrong. It should wear off soon." she said dismissively.

"Oh... I guess. Oh did you hear about _Skorm_? Hurt his head. I swear that boys going to grow up to be a fighter."

"Huh little late I guess Dragon wars ended 243 years ago."(Took me forever to find the exact date) said Lamae stepping forward to help me move a box.

"Lamae! There are still many dragon priests and the orders! Damn dragons attack every now and then to." I grumbled. They might be scattered and many of them dead but there were still a few.

"Pfft." she said then yawning and I almost thought that she might have pointed teeth but no that wasn't right.

"We hear you were attacked." I said

"Oh, by what?"

"Molag bal." I said nervously, if the rumors were true...

"Do I look alive?" she said a trace of an evil smile on her lips. Evil smile? Were did that come from she was my friend wouldn't hurt a flea.

"Well yes."

"Then you know I couldn't have had an encounter with Molag Bal, after all who could survive that. And if I'm alive..."

"I guess but still, that's the rumor."

"Lets go down to the basement to fetch the rope ok?" she said and I nodded.

"Quick question, you know how I live in the forest alone and all, what year is it its 105 right?" she asked.

"Ya why?"

"You'll just want to remember it, its a birthday of sorts, for you!"

**Probably update tomorrow but I had to put this and guesses I'm not updating till there's a guess!**


	6. Secrets Uncovered

**DRAGONVIEW stop stalking warrior! lol, warrior didn't know you had a story by the way. **

**WARRIORWOLFSTORM your cheating you know the answer and so does Dragonview **

**GUEST I guess I just gave it away, your right, it was pretty clear with the fangs and then the hunger and now Lamae who was the first vampire bad Molag Bal my least favorite daedra! I like Mehrunes Dagon better than him! Yes you all got it right I think since Lilliedove hasn't reviewed yet. But I figure Lilliedove'll get it right. Lillie normally reviews around 1 so... **

**LILLIEDOVE don't give up on anybody. That's my last clue to my mega clue about things not being as they seemed, that one goes to like 5 things.**

I went to find my sword when I realized that if my nose was right Babette had gone into Vincete's room. Her squeak of surprise caused me to roll my eyes. Grabbing the sword that I had been using for all my life I turned to see Nazir looking uncomfortable. "Yes Nazir?" I asked.

"Well umm, isn't it against the...I mean wont the Night Mother...um." he stuttered and I knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"No its not, Astrid and Arnbjorn." I reminded him.

"But they didn't live under the Night Mother" he said and I shot him my delux dont mess with me look,"and...I've got to go." he said after seeing my look.

The world turned red as I felt or rather I heard the air change that spoke of Vincete's arrival. He was just watching and I relized he might have done this more than once but I wouldn't have know for my blood wouldn't have been stirred if I hadn't tryed to free Astrid. Then a chill settled over me and I fell as a cold but welcomeing voice entered my mind "Lilium, Azuritea's not dead, don't worry its not your time just yet. But you will need to use...upmost haste, you know what to do, I shall always walk with you champion of Kynarath." I knew the voice to be the Night Mother but I wasn't exactly sure how I knew.

"Lilium?" was all Vicente asked when I stood and rushed out of the room.

"Azuritea's not dead!" I gasped.

"That's impossible! I saw her body after she died, she was warm but there was no heartbeat." He sounded so certain that I almost hit him for his lack of insight. He would have smelled it as well, my nose wasn't as good as it used to be. "Things are not always what they seem." I said realizing how cryptic I was being. But I had a horrible suspicion what had happened. Nightinshade was a flower from the realm of Nocturnal and similar to Nightshade it was poison. But Nightinshade merely gave the illusion of dead. "A blade coated with certain poison will give the illusion of death. We have to go back. Or she will not wake and really will be dead." I felt so stupid I had smelled the poison on one of her daggers but had all but forgotten it.

"I know of the poison but... lets go, the emperor can wait." he said after seeing the determination on my face.

"I'm going." I said. I couldn't risk him coming and seeing something that he should not.

"It across Skyrim there is no way you will get there fast enough." he said shaking his head. "Not even with shadowmere. As it is we are cutting it way to close, you were out for a day and awake now for a day. The poison would have taken her in one the chance..." he trailed off obviously trying to tell me not to go.

"She is the Listener, Sithis would not take her like that. I didn't want to say anything but the Night Mother spoke to me."

"The Night Mother only speaks to the Listener!"

"No that's not true. She said that there is still a chance but I have to go alone. Please understand Vincente!" I said my voice breaking a little. I was desperate to get there knowing what this use of my "side effects" would cause. They would surface, I understood now that I had only made them dormate, like in the final hour before turning. At least with the disease, not the real thing, not what I was.

He looked at me and I had a feeling that he knew I was hiding something from him. "Fine," he said in his silken voice and he turned heading back to his room to a probably very shocked Babette who was about to get into a lot of trouble. I grabbed my brown cloak that was embroidered with green leaves removing the brotherhood cloak and hood. I hesitated before I grabbed the clothes I once wore, the clothes of a Vampire Lord.

**So short chapter but next one will be long or it will be short and have two parts. I will probably update again today because I'm in love with this story. Not to say that my others are not my babies but this one is just always been in my head.**


	7. Rallying the Shadow

**So I named all my chapters…yay! This is Rallying the shadow it was going to be Dawnguard but I included the Companions oh yeah! Sorry but I kinda love em' Ok the start is a little rocky but hang in there.**

I found Azuritea were I left her. Quickly administrating the cure she came to. She almost immediately relayed a message that the Night Mother had given her "The sanctuary, it's been attacked! Azuritea has seen it! Vampires and one called Harkon! We must seek out the ones called Dawnguard and Mother said you would know a group of dogs…?" I blinked as thoughts words exited, her green eyes wide. But I knew it had to be true, were else would she have learned the name Harkon?

After the small Khajiit calmed down she asked me many questions, about how I was a vampire, I explained that it was personal, and several others the only important one being, "Who is Harkon exactly?" I answered "Harkon is a pure blooded vampire lord, meaning he had been gifted with vampirism from Molag Bal and is incredible powerful compared to vampires like Babette and Vincente. He leads a group called the Volkihar vampire clan. He used to be a powerful king. Even then he ruled with an iron fist, the penalty of breaking his rules is death. He stops at nothing to get what he wants. He has even gone as far as to turn his back from his own wife and daughter. He actually plans to kill his daughter based on some prophecy, Tyranny of the Sun. It will block out the very sun. He needs a sacrifice of a daughter of Coldharbor, two elder scrolls and my bow."

"Azurite wonders what is so special about your bow."

"My bow's name is Auri-El's bow. The elves say that Auri-El carried it into battle and it holds power of the sun," at her confused face I explained further "Auri-El is their name for Akatosh. The bow litterly is light to vampires.'' I passed my hand over the bow and it changed glowing brightly like the sun as if saying "I'm near a vampire let's kill it!"

"What of these…dogs?" she asked next

"The companions, of that I have no doubt. We must set out immediately."

"I cannot go into city. I will take care of Night Mother, my duty. I will go to Dawnguard for you." I gave her a sad nod and she paused "This one wonders if you know of someone to be protected? Someone for Shadow?"

"I don't understand." I said confused.

"Someone you wish not to die in battle, I leave you Shadowmere for them. She protects with her immortal life, she can never die."

"Thank you Listener." I said exiting the old sanctuary alongside her to see Shadowmere waiting. Mounting the horse I set off for Whiterun were with a tremble I knew who I would have to face and who I would lend Shadowmere to.

"Think nothing. Meet Dawnguard tomorrow at castle. They already plan to attack, we just have to get them to accept dogs." She said and I grinned at the dog part. I needed to hide the panic that hid within. Vampires sometimes formed…certain bonds with some things or some ones.

(Journey to Whiterun!)

The tall walls loomed in front of me and I sighed the smell of werewolf already confronting my nose. Striding in I felt the tingle of the sun on my skin but in life I had been no strange to the divines. I had been a… not priest, more like champion, of Auri-El. The sun harmed me as much as it harmed a mortal. That was why I could handle his bow. Breathing in I walked up the steps of Jorvaskar, it was an upside down ship. Pushing open the doors I saw all eleven of the Companions sitting around a table. My eyes rested on one, he was tall, with sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue-silver eyes, Landerath, Lan. The one called Skjor jumped up snarling "This is no place for your kind beast of the night! The only of your kind we allow are toughs who are true warriors and do not prey on the weak!" Kodlak raised his head glancing at Lan.

Lan's nostrils flared and he stood up abruptly. Stalking over to me like a cat stalking a mouse. Skjor smirked and sat down to watch what he thought was a soon to be show. I noticed that the companions were preparing for something, they were all werewolves except for Kodlak. Kodlak having been cured by Lan as well as having his life saved from a silver hand blade by the same. Their eyes flickering from me to Lan. Lan lowered his head and growled "What in oblivion are you doing here Lilium?"

I had expected anger but not the hate that rolled off of him making everyone in the room stiffen. "You know this…thing?" asked the girl Aela.

"Do I?" he said looking at me.

Perhaps the Night Mother had been wrong and I should not have come. But I was not about to back down now "There was a time were you knew that you did not need to ask that question for the answer is the same, dog." I growled searching his eyes. I found anger and hate but I realized that they were not directed toward me. He is stance was wary like something was weighing on his soul. His eyes were widened slightly like he was sad or missing something. "You know about the vampires Landerath, do we kill this one or is she a replacement for the other?" asked some dark elf.

Lan grinned relaxing "That is discussing, and I don't need a replacement Athis. And I would trust her with my life and all of yours." He said going to sit down and they all looked confused he smirked as Aela's jaw dropped and Skjor snarled a little. I swore Skjor murmured that he might as well stab them all right now.

"Why are you here?" he asked face serious again "It been a long time, why now? It must be pretty important."

"Why would you help her?" asked a Nord with ear length black hair, the man next to him must have been his twin.

"Lilium?" he asked ignoring the other man.

"Tomorrow." I said "I sent someone to ask _them _for help_, _that tells you how important this is."

Lan stiffened "That's suicidal! Harkon will rip you and the Dawnguard apart!"

"If I don't go I think… my soul will die."

"Lan care to explain? The Dawnguard will not allow us." said Aela.

"Yes they will, I will not ask you to go but I am going and I will fight this battle for my sister," he gestured to me "till my last breath."

"You'll be fighting for your kin, your pack." Said the twin with longer hair he nodded "We will come." Both the twins nodded.

"So will me and Aela, I'm not missing a good battle." Said Skjor.

"So will we." Said a small group at the edge of the table, I had a feeling that they were lower ranking than the rest in the pack.

"You're all coming aren't you?" said Lan grinning. A loud aye shook the room and I grinned. "Old times then? Two of us against a bunch of vampires?" he said and I shook my head giving an exasperated sigh. My brother was a complete idiot for someone of his age. Though he was older than me when we were turned I was turned first so we had a going joke that he was the younger one. "You know, one of us could die right little brother?" he snorted shaking his head he whispered as the companions "If it were not so what would be the fun of that?"

"you're as bad as ever." I grumbled.

"I haven't seen you in a few hundred years!" he grinned though his voice then dropped down "By the way by the smell of it when you said soul I'm assuming you meant heart?" I nodded "Tell him to watch his back if he ever hurts my sister." I rolled my eyes but I kept telling myself that I would have to have that conversation. He would not be dead when I got there. The worst part was that I felt no guilt that my heart was putting Vincente's life first and not my "families."

"We've got some catching up to do." Said my brother leading me out into the dusk air.

"We've got to make sure we get sleep to, tomorrow is a battle." I said.

"To win or die. We are gathering the wolves even now." My brother said."I guess I must tell you about my relations with the Dawnguard. They'll be so happy that I've come."

"Oh?"

"They may sort of have named me their champion."

I laughed "Don't forget the grand entrance. By the way I have something for you…"


	8. Battle for the Dawn

**Inspiration for battle comes from video on YouTube called Skyrim-Great Battle of Dawnguard cause I never played Dawnguard so I watched a lot of videos and read all the wikis. I highly recommend the video it cause it's just awesome. Also I wrote this before Rallying the Shadow cause when I thought of all of it it was just to awesome to keep in my head.**

_"Vampires need to be dealt with. Hunted. Rooted out. Destroyed. Once there was a group dedicated to a similar cause, they called themselves, the Dawnguard."_

I watched from within the ranks or really the Dawnguard's foot soldiers as a lone hawk flew above. I briefly remembered the words of Isran before we left for battle _"For too long we've allowed these vampires to poison the night and kill our people! Now, we finally have the means to strike back! We now have Auriel's Bow. The gods themselves have favored us and we must answer with action! The time has come to finally put an end to Harkon and his unholy prophecy! We will march on their lair and destroy those wretched abominations so they can no longer corrupt our world! This is our fight and this is our fate!"_

Across the bridge the sight of vampire thralls greeted us. Their breathing heavy and they continued to watch the clouded sky hoping that the sun would not show itself. The horses whinnied nervously as they growled, their ugly snouts wrinkled into hideous sneers. At the top of the wall a crossbow was loaded and fired, it spiraled toward a thrall shooting through three separate heads. The battle had begun. Electricity flew from the hands of the vampires, shooting in long jets. Their maniacal laughing filled the air as the Dawnguard charged. Crossbows were shot from the walls and the Dawnguard's champion, my brother, sat astride a great horse a low growl coming from his helm. The horse's black coat seemed to radiate shadows and death, dark ebony armor incasing the horses sides and head.

I walked calmly through the battle not that any noted my passing as the shadows wrapped around me, a blessing of Sithis, lord of shadows. Seeing a ship arrive I smiled. That would be our reinforcements though I figured they viewed us, as the reinforcements. The undead ran to meet them smelling them from the coastal breeze, as did a group of vampires. I zeroed in on them as they landed and listened to the words of Kodlak. "I want you to seek them out, strike them down as a true warrior of the wild. They won't give it in willingly but we can extract the foul beings through force."

A tall Nord stepped forward jet black long hair and beard. He had a nasty scar across his left eye, war paint illuminating his glowing silver eyes. "Blood suckers, vampires. Take every precaution, one bite and you could end up one of em'." I nodded that was solid advice. I noted that while there was only about 10 companions but their ranks numbered almost 60. There was a large number that wore dark brown leather and black furs. The companions had brought many of their more wild kin, I would have to watch out for them.

Next the top bald man Skjor called "Glory awaits! By Ysgramor!" Their ranks turned taking on their wolf forms of black, red, gold, and a few with more dog looking colors, all with glowing eyes. "Now move quickly, don't leave any alive!" said Kodlak pulling the axe of Ysgramor off of his back and letting out a fierce war cry that could send lesser men into a panic like no other.

Turning my attention back to the battle for the bridge I saw a vampire use an impossibly long claymore to slice off several heads, after he used magic to pull them toward him. The champion turned his horse charging. The vampire didn't know what hit him his ugly face frozen in a snarl. I grinned, it had definitely been a good idea to lend Lan Shadowmere. The werewolves were nearing the back doors, now cutting a path painted in the dark blood of vampires. I made my way into the main chamber behind the champion. He briefly glanced at me, his blue eyes curious. I should have known that the former vampire would sense me in the shadows, especially my own brother.

The champion drew his sword and ripped through the thralls, pausing he was about to grab the door and I grabbed his shoulder. Time for our dramatic entrance. A blast of force shattered the wall blowing it away and pausing Harkon in his speech that went a little like this "Fools, they are dedicated and well armed but foolish if they think they can defy us. The vampire is eternal and with that immortality comes the revelation that these mortals do not endure, they are weak and puny. With the world in shadow we will never tire, never weaken, never grow hungry. More than a match for the mortal's pitiful armies."

He looked up at us his eyes only finding the champion. He almost looked disappointed that he did not see me as I still clung to the shadows. "Ah so you are here, good, as you well know I am Harkon, lord of this court. You've come here to stop me from claiming the bow of Auri-El and shrouding the world in darkness. We both know that a band of fools with crossbows is no match for a collection of the ancient blood."

I watched as one of the Vampires buried his snout in the body of some poor girl. One was eating her heart like it was a mere apple. There was blood filled cups and bodily organs being served, strew across the tables. Blood dripping onto the ground with the sounds of sucking and tearing. It was disgusting. While I was a vampire I had not chosen to be, and I would not lower myself to that level of beastliness. I was no animal that needed to be put down.

Landerath stepped forward tensed "Perhaps I am no longer a match for you. But I carry no crossbow, and it is not I you should be worried about. I also must ask you how you plan to get the bow from her? It's quite attached." I stepped out of the shadows my hood obscuring my face. Yet the vampire armor that was so similar to theirs confused them for a mere second before whispers spread the moment they realized only one vampire would be able to hold the bow I had drawn. One that had once been the champion of Auri-El, Akatosh, dragon god of the sun and time. "Ah. I see you have come, I was concerned that I needed to fetch a stronger motivation." Said Harkon a cruel smile on his face.

Thankful that my voice was muffled by the mask and so it seemed to contain no emotion, I growled "Today is the day you return to Molag Bal. Prepare yourself, for now you die!" perhaps it was a little dramatic but I intended it to offset him a little.

He growled "So be it! This ends here!" they all flashed out and we descended the stairs knowing that at any second they would appear. As soon as we came close to the throne, they attacked. Throwing lightning at us, I unleashed a huge torrent of fire blasting them back. Outside the last vampire fell with a shout of "FOR THE POWER OF THE DAWN!" from Isran, the commander of the Dawnguard. Werewolves poured in from the under levels while the Dawnguard entered through the front doors. Harkon appeared on the balcony flashing several of us out. The "Champion" and myself were teleported into a room. I almost lost my cold composer when I saw my friends in a cage in this room. They turned toward us but they of course could only see two masked figured and smell only the stink of blood.

Lan murmured a spell and changed our forms to that close to a ghost. The champion and I passed through the bars of our cell. In the process unlocking my friends though they did not realize it was me. I tried not to flinch at the wounds that covered them and the lost look on Vicente's face, like his world had ended. Seeing a sleeping chamber I lit it on fire. The screams fell on deaf ears and I turned to see that in the other room the last vampire was killed. All that was left was Harkon and my rage for what he had done to my family filled me.

Our escape was unnoticed by Harkon so we all watched the interaction of Harkon and Serana. "So you have returned. Is your pet keeping you entertained?" Sneered Harkon.

"You know why we are here!" she snapped

"Of course I do, you've disappointed me Serana," he sneered "You've taken everything I provided for you and thrown it away!"

Serana stiffened "Provided for me? Are you insane? You've ripped our family apart. Killed other vampires, all over some prophecy we barley understand! No longer, I'm done with you!"

"So I see this dragon has fangs!" he laughed

The champion, Lan, my brother, looked at me "Are you ready sister?" he asked. I nodded "I've waited thousands of years for this brother. You may now be a wolf but you know that." At his surprised face I grinned "I've kept tags on my baby brother you know." At that we showed ourselves my family hanging back staring at us like we were insane to face him. Probably also who in oblivion we were. It was not every day you saw two siblings lead the Dawnguard, the companions, and wild werewolves into battle."You! I suppose I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she returned with hatred in her heart." He said to my brother.

He lifted his head a deep timbre of a growl came in the form of "Your kind is a blight on this world."

"Yes, yes. Always the noble vampire hunter. And what happens once you have slain me? Is Serana next? Is Valerica?" Harkon asked

My brother tensed, ready to fight "I was not referring to vampires, considering I was once for awhile, I was referring to the power hungry idiot I see before me! Besides I would never harm Serana." He paused glancing at her "Unlike you!" I froze, so my brother also had other motives for coming. This explained many things.

Harkon looked pretty shocked at this before he sneered "Then my daughter is truly lost! Not the noble vampire hunter then, some fool out for, what, love?"

"Perhaps, but that is not why my sister is here."

Harkon, looking at me he asked, eyes on my bow "How does it feel to hold the fate of the vampire in your grasp? Exhilarating isn't it?"

"How does it feel to know that I lived with this bow for hundreds of years right under your nose and you never knew?" I shot back hoping my voice dark and filled with threat.

"Enough of this! I'll give you one chance to hand over the bow or they are dead!" he threatened and I pretended to look scared.

"Very well." I said and Lan spun around the look he gave me made me wince even if it was practiced, Harkon was far to gullible.

"Pitiful. Simply pitiful! I expected more from the defiant fool who went through so much become mortal." He reached out to grab the bow.

Before he could grab it I shot an arrow. The power of the sun traveling with it as it flared with light, it exploded and sent Harkon stumbling. But that was just a warm up shot, the bow was now awake. Hungry for the tainted blood.

He gave a shout of anger, energy bursting from his hand. I moved forward, my fire combating his electricity. It began to move toward me and I shouted pushing forward. It shot him against the wall, 20 feet across the room. He stood growling and my brother changed form into a silvery werewolf somehow still wearing a form of armor. Though now it looked like a steel version of the armor that was put on the Dawnguard's dogs. I drew Auri-El's bow once more, it was sparkling with the energy of the sun yet it didn't harm me. Notching an arrow as Harkon charged at me in his bestial form I let it loose and an explosion of light filled the room.

Putting the bow back I walked forward the silver wolf on one side and Serena on the other. "Harkon you always were too sure of yourself. If your ancient blood I guess that makes me what do you refer to it as? Us two that were made? Elder blood I believe. The first two created from the first vampire. After her death only we carry the blood of Molag Bal. " He gasped struggling to sit up. "But your new blood. You…you lied I thought you became mortal? I thought you both became weak."

I grinned "My brother perhaps, but I have no wish to become a dog, Harkon."

He tried vainly to maintain some form of dominancy "I am _Lord _Harkon and I will not be talked to as such from some child!"

"How rich! I was hundreds of years old when you were made. Who is the child! I was turned by the first of our kind, I am the eldest and you…you are nothing more than a whelp!"

"Perhaps, but I wonder if there is a reason behind that mask. Shame is it? I can smell it rolling of your form! I will unmask you right here so you can writhe in the filth of your deceit!" Harkon yowled and I narrowed my eyes as how close he was to the mark. "Give it your best shot Harkon, for today you die!"


	9. Brother of the Shade

**I AM ALIVE! Shocker I know, love my reviewers and hopefully I'll stay on top of chapters, although I've noticed that everywhere on fan fic things are slow, probably because its summer and we you know, have lives. Also don't worry about the vampireness of the story it will all be cleared up and I promise it will soon stop being confusing.**

Baring her sharp teeth at Harkon she lunged forward. Twisting behind him before he could react, she had always been faster. He whipped around his form changing. He became a demonic, flying, bat-like, vampire. He lifted a foot off the ground and roared in anger. Lilium whipped out a cutlass from its brown sheath and sliced Harkon's chest. The vampire lord sent her sprawling into the far wall. The fact that the members of the brotherhood were now staring at the golden cutlass was not lost on Lan nor Serana.

Lan snarled, perhaps he had once been a vampire but now he was a werewolf through and through. The silver wolf darted forward dragging Harkon to the ground and ripping at his neck. The vampire pushed the oversized wolf off and flew out the window only to be dragged back by the snarling beast. Sunlight beat down on him and steam rolled off his skin. Vicente and Babette curled into a dark corner warily watching the light as it filled the chamber. Lilium stepped forward walking straight through the light her bow in her hand. Aiming an arrow she let loose a livid snarl and let it hit Harkon in the head. See didn't even break her pace.

The vampire crumbled howling, hands desperately clutching his face. Serana turned unable to watch and walked out the room. Landerath paced in front waiting for the vampire to rise. Babette was hiding behind Nazir while the red guard spread his cloak out behind him to shield her. Arnbjorn was snuffing at the air trying to decide if he should attack or not. Vicente stood in a corner, his eyes were glued to the hooded figure with that familiar cutlass and very faintly he picked up his own scent rolling off her. "Lilium, no." he whispered and it appeared that only Lan heard him. There was nothing but ashes left of the vampire by this time. Lilium simply stood blankly for a few moments. She turned into the shadows and disappeared leaving her brother to deal with the brotherhood.

**1st**

I turned my fur sinking back into my skin, teeth shortening and my eyes losing their intensity. A few seconds later a sniveling little rat of a vampire named Varim quivered in. Serana growled at him but to his credit he ignored her. "Please don't kill me my Lord! I…I didn't fight I swear! I'll be no trouble I-"

"Oh get away from me you sorry excuse of a vampire!" I snapped and he squealed in fear rushing out of the room into the light outside. I guess I was pretty scary covered in blood with a gleaming sword with a fire enchantment.

I had the brotherhood escorted into the dining room; they arrived just as I had finished relaying orders to some troops. "Ah, you must have a lot of questions." I said trying to break the silence.

"Just one." Said Babette "Are you really Lilium's brother, or you could answer the one about her being a, oh, I don't know, a VAMPIRE!"

"I see." I said leveling a hard stare at the un-child. They looked at me as if awaiting an answer and I finally said "I said you had questions I did not say I would answer them."

"To bad meat pie! Answer our questions or I'll snap that neck of yours!" growled my fellow werewolf.

I chuckled for a second "Yes I am Lilium's full blooded brother, no pun intended, well maybe just a little."

"I totally see it." Gruffed Nazir giving me a quizzical look that I further puzzled with a smirk.

"Now the vampire part…I don't believe I'm the best one to tell you about that. My sisters in one of her moods right now, probably raiding the dawn guard food supply as we speak." I couldn't help but give Vincente a pointed look as I said that. He returned my gaze his eyes flickering with an unspoken rage. I could not figure if he was cross with the fact that my sister had in a way lied or if it was because she had not trusted him enough to tell him. "Something you want to ask pointy?" I growled at him. Babette snickered for far too long at the name and I mentally vomited, she had definitely been around a while.

Vincente hesitated but only for a second "How old?"

"Pardon?"

"How old is…she." He growled.

"Depends," I said cryptically much to his annoyance.

"On?"

"If you look at it one way she's 19, and she'll always be 19."

"That's not what I'm asking and you know it!" he growled and I found myself hard pressed to see ways that my sister and him wouldn't fight.

I sighed "Well I don't keep exact dates but a little over 4000 years give or take about 50 to 100, I'm not totally sure. You get tired of counting after a while." I said with a tired yawn for emphasis.

"How is that possible? She- well…" I cocked my head at his embarrassed look.

"He means to say that he was starving and hurt and he shall we say relived your sister of some blood." Babette said rolling her eyes.

I looked at the two for a second before I burst out laughing "Oh, OH! Ah, well before I die of laughter, it might do to inform you that she was mortal. I suspe3ct she actually died for a second time and the doormat vampirism blood took over."

Vincente nodded slowly "She had…side effects." He started until Babette interrupted with her annoying laughter. "What disturbing thing popped into your head now?" Vincente growled. She took a few minutes to catch her breath "Side effects? Like what sleepness nights, wild thrashing or increased vigor and speed or maybe she simply just c-"

"HEY!" I yelled. Babette looked over at me annoyed.

"What wolfie!"

"That happens to be my _sister_! Now if you wish to take the path of the late evil lord of melodramatic-trying-to-end-the-world prick of an ass Harkon be my guest and continue, dear sweet _child_." I finished with a smile.

"I definitely see it." Nazir said again.

"I am over three _hundred_ years-"

"And I'm over four_ thousand_. So sweety, everyone is a babe to me."

"Really?" came a new voice and I turned to see Serana walking over to us.

"Ah…" that was the genius thing that came out of my mouth.

"We have an issue." She stated rolling her orange eyes at me.

"Wha?" again so intelligent.

"Your sister is one, the most annoying person I've ever met, and two the issue, I think the Dawnguard are about to run out of meat. Does she have something against drinking blood or something?"

"Ah, well, maybe we should go get her." I said and started off down the hall.


	10. Wild hunger

**I wrote this directly after I read the latest chapter for Skyrim Alliance Z, by BD99, super awesome peoples! It's a sequel to Skyrim Alliance Tai. Anyway there should be way more favs and follows and reviews for that story. I had fun writing this chapter; I think I'm a little evil for that, you'll see. I've also now started a deviantart I'm still found under TruthDawnsInFire. **

**Also for you Vincente lovers, special surprise, you know how Liluim has been the main char for like ever? Well time for Vincente's spotlight! **

I slipped through the shadows like they were a second skin. My red eyes focused on one point, one smell, one life. I neared her back and let out a faint snarl. She stiffened and I caught a whiff of raw fear. I didn't quite know if I wanted to kill her or make love to her. I did know that I wanted answers. In one slick move I shoved her against the wall, my fist clenching the shoulder of her armor. "Vincente." She said her eyes downcast and her body trembling. I frowned, this is not who I saw take down Harkon, that women had been strong and brave, fearless to the point of it being stupid! Not to mention your typical sarcastic know it all. This women was broken and lost. Part of me wanted to let go of her and just turn around and walk away.

"You lied to me." I hissed through clenched fangs.

"I know," she said coolly no emotion dripping from her voice.

"That's it? You lie and just brush it off! I thought…it doesn't matter. You don't matter." I growled searching her face for emotion, any emotion. Nothing! Just a blank stare and hollow eyes, so perfectly unfeeling. Part of me couldn't help but be broken by that, she truly didn't care. She let out a long sigh, like she had been holding in her breath. "Let go of me Vincente. If you hate me so much, let go." I heard her words, but I didn't, my hand refused to unclench and my eyes desperately sought hers. We stood there like that until she raised her eyes to met mine. I sucked in a breath; they were still that sky blue, just hollow. They had not turned inky black or red like the blood she would drink, her soft lips- NO. She didn't care, didn't even respond, she just waited. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and let her go; I turned down the hall towards the exit. I was done with this; I made a mistake by letting her in. I should have known better.

I briefly considered speaking to the other members before I left, but I doubted that would do me any good. I noted that not all of the vampires had been killed, but they were all being watched by the companions. I wrinkled my nose at the dog smell and silently wished that they would bath once in a while. So absorbed was I in my thoughts that I barely had time to tense as a huge weight hit my side. "What in oblivion was that!" snarled a voice and I turned to look into a set of deep blue eyes. It was a wolf, silver and large, deadly claws adorned each foot and his fangs curved gracefully along his jaw. "Landerath," I stated coldly. The wolf wrinkled his jowls and let out a vicious snarl. "Vincente." The wolf poured so much hate into my name that I frowned; I had not done anything to him.

As if he could read my mind he snapped his hackles rising "You broke my sisters heart, I hope you're happy." I wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that she only cared for herself. That she was a liar and I had no place for her in my heart. "Did I now? Perhaps you should take a lesson from this!" I hissed lowly and his eyes widened and he looked as if it was taking every inch of control he had not to lung at me and rip me to ribbons. It would be a perfect parting gift I mused, if I tore out his heart and left him a bloody mess. But I couldn't, I just shook my head and walked out of the castle. I needed nothing from any of them, but was not that wild, was I?

The sun was fire to my pale skin, but I barely noticed. It was setting anyway and I didn't need to be stalled by a thing as silly as a literal sunburn. So I instead sniffed the air, it brought scents from all over the area to me. I smelled the rabbits that hopped along the hill, I smelled the elk that battled over mates and I smelled Azurite as she made her way back to the brotherhood. I shook thoughs smells from my head, not what I wanted. My eyes gleamed as I caught the one I was looking for. I raced among the trees; I had not hunted like this in quite a while, too long.

It was a small hunting outpost, there was too hunters. A male and a female, obviously enamored with one another, a boiling rage fought inside of me and I snarled, my red eyes filling with the black murk of hunger. Pounced on the male first, he was tall and breton. Sinking my fangs into his neck I used my hand to crush his windpipe so as not to alert his partner. He made a strangled noise and a feral grin spread across my face as I ripped his throat open. The blood gushed from gash and his whole body quaked in pain. Then Pressing my lips to the tear I drank and as I did a sense of euphoria clouded my mind. I forgot, I had no need of such troublesome ideals and memories. It was so much easier to just forget them all and push them away.

The breton's blood tasted like magic, tinges of electricity and smoke. I let his body slump to the ground and perhaps I would have once balked at the blood drenched shirt I wore but now, now I cared only for the hunt and the sweet release it brought. I smelled the female and I slowly stalked toward her my body shaking in glee. The thrill of the hunt banishing all other thoughts, all other instincts away; I was wild like I had not been in a hundred plus years. So I gave in, I turned from my problems and dove into the world of blood. Into a world of hunger.


	11. Rebel Vampire part 1

**Short chapter, but I needed it because I'm about to do several longer ones, it will all make sense at the end, and after thoughs it will be Vicente chapters!**

"So…this is…new." Said Babette carefully watching the blonde women, vampire, through narrowed eyes.

"Well, old really." Lilium said through a slight smile, but it didn't reach her heart. Babette was oblivious to this of course and let out a small laugh.

"This is great! Vicente never wanted to have any fun… "Babette trailed off as she saw the fake smile falter. Arnbjorn sent her a fierce glare before turning his silver eyes to the small imperial women who stared blankly at the wall. "He's gone isn't he?" The werewolf had no need to elaborate who the he was, Lilium nodded and turned back to sharpening her cutlass. She truly looked no different, she had always been pale, her smooth cheekbones kept her face from narrowing, her elongated canines were hidden and her eyes had not changed color. Nazir opened his mouth to say something when a furious hiss broke the air. "Bad kitty!" came a shout, one with too much bass and bordering on a snarl. Lilium jumped up and motioned her fellow brothers and sisters to follow.

Standing in the narrow corridor was a sopping wet, ginger furred, Khajiit and a particularly indignant looking man with long black hair and a scrubby beard. "Farkas! We talked about this! She's a Khajiit, not a kitty cat!" came a drawn out groan. A tall man with bright blonde hair, dressed in dawnguard armor came forward from the corner shaking his head. A slight smirk danced across his lips until he saw Lilium, his face twisted into concern. "Farkas, let the listener go, she could kill you in a few seconds flat." The black haired man instantly stepped away from Azurite and raised his calloused hands.

"Who are you?" asked Nazir looking confused. Babette rolled her eyes and muttered something about inferior smell.

"Oh, yes, I forgot I was wearing my helm when we spoke last," said the tall man, once more forgetting to state his name.

"Landerath," greeted Lilium casually, something hidden passing between the two siblings.

"Well, we should all head to the library; we have quite the story to tell you!" Landerath, Lan, Lilium's brother, said a silly grin splitting his face.

"This one wonders what story that would be?" Azurite asked, somehow she had gotten a hold of a towel and was drying the fur around her green eyes. Before anyone answered the question, a new figure stepped into the now full hallway. She had bright orange eyes and silky black hair that was tied into a braid in the back. She smiled at Lan, revealing her sharp fangs, and walked over to his side. "That will be clear in just a moment." She said dipping her head to Azurite in respect. "And you are," said Arnbjorn with a growl frowning at the appearance of yet another vampire.

"Serana, ah, it might be wise to mention this now, I am also the daughter of…well I was the daughter of Harkon." The large nord tensed quickly and emitted a low growl.

Lan moved in front of her and snarled as well, his whole body seemed to hackle as he faced the older man, after a second of tension Arnbjorn laughed "I can see why Kodlak liked you!" he laughed again at the confused look that blossomed over the blue eyed man's face. "You were a companion?" Landerath asked

"Aye that I was, let's just say that Kodlak is a good man, but his view on what is acceptable are limited." The grizzled wolf said frowning. With that, the group moved into the Library, Lilium gave a small smile at the shelves upon shelves of books. The room smelled of paper and bookbinding, Arnbjorn was wrinkling his nose in disgust. "This one wonders how long it will take for you to tell your story." Azurite asked her fur frizzy but now dried. "Actually, I'm going to cast a spell." Lilium said carefully, "You are going to, well you're going to see a memory, or rather a sum of many memories. Sort of like writing a paragraph to summarize a few hundred page book." She explained. You'll know the whole story.


End file.
